


Toys 'n boys

by orphan_account



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another shameless little ficlet or Face loves toys and Hannibal's favorite is when he can take care of him
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Toys 'n boys

**Author's Note:**

> just another one of those short drabbles for my kinky little heart with all the good stuff, plus I love it when Hannibal take care of his lovely boy

Face opened his mouth in a silent scream, hiding his head in the pillow in a desperate attempt to hide his face from Hannibal. he could feel the overwhelming heat spread across his cheeks to his ears, wonderfull salty pearls gathering in the corner of his eyes only to be licked or brushed away. 'John' he whimpered as the delicious pressure made his inner walls collapse and clench all at once, the exquisite feeling of coming dry left his legs powerless, barely able to hold his hips up and set the rest of his weight on his shoulders. Face thought this heavenly torment will be the death of him for sure, his chest aching from all those deep breaths and delicious gasps that announced every little orgasm he experienced, allowed by no other than damn Hannibal fucking Smith. 

  
He expertly wiggles his ass in the air, quickly recovering, admitting he loved it as much as Hannibal did. Another deliciously sweet and obscene moan was coaxed out of him caused by a hard slap on one of his soft round ass cheek, perfect for spanking and now decorated with a red print of a hand. He giggled as he knew the print won't be gone for hours and the sheer idea of being branded like that sparked another wave of pleasant shocks over his being. his mind blurred in a thin straight line of vivid lust, fueling his arousal further and further but he dared not to touch, he could not to unless Hannibal let him and that was perfectly fine with him. he loved it all the more when Hannibal indulged in his mischief and wicked games.

  
So this afternoon a little package had shown up in front of their safe house, where Hannibal and the boys rarely yet so often resided. At first, Hannibal eyed the package quizzically, with utmost attention and interest, probably thinking it was a bomb package, considering they just finished the job that was a bit sketchy. A face peeked out the scene in horror from the couch he was leisurely laying on, making his damn best to not panic right there and then. He gulped once, two, three times as he thought Hannibal will throw away the package Face was expecting for so long. One careless throw in the bin, goodbye 200 dollars and Face would never find himself where he was now. 

  
Whimpering, moaning and trembling at every touch Hannibal provided was like heaven from above. Hannibal also groaned deeply and chuckling every once in a while, Face loved it, shivering at the protruding sound, his greedy hole gripping and sucking in the butt plug that wonderfully filled and stretched his muscles. Face leans back, vibrations making him mad and lost in pleasure. He wants it to last, never to end and Hannibal lets him have his little slice of heaven. 

  
Face giggles at the memory of Hannibal's almost stoic face, a brief shock flittering through his handsome and rugged face, sharp cheekbones reddened in pink shade Face rarely had the privilege seeing it as the box was opened carefully in case it is indeed a bomb. His lips grinned and throwing one of his charmingly irresistible smiles that would swoon any man or a woman. He had a way to trick and con people in every way possible and to trick Hannibal into his sexual shenanigans was a blast, passing his free time like this was probably his favorite. He moaned into a peal of laughter as another image passed through his mind, hearing that familiar irritating voice wrapped up in growing arousal and lower few octaves in a split of a second 'really, kid? what am I gonna do with all of this?' Face remembered every little detail of that splendid moment. How Hannibal sounded hungry and desperate, eyes glinting with fire and vigor, tension cutting through the air between them as he knew how all this would end despite asking his young sex maniac of a Luitenant. 

  
Hannibal's fingers return him in reality from reveries, fingertips exploring, caressing every corner of his skin, sliding up his spine, exploring every vertebra along the way, pressing lightly on each spot, knowing it is Face's sensitive and ticklish spot. His other hand did not forget its goal and gently tapped in a steady rhythm on the plug that vigorously vibrated along the rim, wet with lube on the sides. Face let himself feel, eyes fluttering shut and just let go of his control. His chest arched beautifully into the touch. 'John' he whispers desperately, sounding like a sad puppy that lost its owner. Hannibal's groans at the plead and leans in, nosing his way up to his spine into those curls, breathing in the fresh agave scented shampoo smell Face is so keen on using it. He kisses lightly along his nape, nipping at the flesh until his teeth nibble his ear. Face understands and shifts his head slightly in search for the company of others' lips.   
'Temp, you are doing so well, one more baby' Hannibal whispers, praises his beautiful boy. his hand that is not occupied with pushing a butt plug into Face's trembling hot wall found its way around Face's belly and further down, stopping at the feel of soft blond curls around Face's erection. 'so gorgeous like this, stretched and coming just from this.' Hannibal loved this and Face felt he could come dry once more, like this, Hannibal's voice echoing in his ears, sweet and delirious. 

  
His ass clenched more and more, gobbling in the plug, his hole was insatiable. He mewled a few more cries as filthy words brought him to another heavenly bliss of coming dry. Vibrations hit his every bundle of nerves, added finger on his rim felt even better, his voice echoing the deliciously luscious moan.   
he would collapse if weren't for that strong hand around his belly, holding him steady, ghosting around his cock. A small trickle of precum, visible from afar leaked out of his raged erection. If Hannibal ignored it was perfectly fine with Face. He loved making an effort for his release. 

  
Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, lips leaving little chaste pecks across his side down to his shoulder. Face smiled in the thoughtful gesture as the hands pulled the plug a bit further from his prostate. A little relieved that the vibrations weren't so intense anymore and a bit disappointed at the loss of such an amazing feeling he whimpered in frustration, reaching for Hannibal's hand, holding himself steady, hips slightly rutting in the air. A nice hum rumbled through Hannibal, giving Face every reason to turn and kiss those tempting lips again.   
'John, please' he purred as the plug was plucked out of him abruptly. A little sting sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He yelped as fingers took over the job, stretching his rear, holding it open and ready. 'aah, fuck. please don't stop.' he pleaded as it certainly felt good. His cock dripped, ready to burst at any moment. Hannibal was a terrific tease and Face giddily pushed against those fingers. Thick and strong digits buried themselves deep into his velvety channel, reaching the bundle of nerves that was abused and taking every hit from that vibrating plug earlier.   
Hannibal releases another series of praises of 'gorgeous', 'amazing' and 'baby', even 'sweetheart' as Face leans back into the touch, fucking himself on fingers, feeling every tremor in his body. It was absolutely a blissful experience every time they did this.

  
It wasn't always the time to enjoy such pleasantries and luxuriate themselves in such ways filed with toys and anal play. Though he cherished everything they did with Hannibal, from wild, fast and rushed sex, hard and mess to lazy morning cuddling, this was fucking sublime and Hannibal was there to make him feel everything, care for him in every way, making him high and sent him flying with his touches in ways he needs.

  
He moaned deliciously in a tottering cry as the high came startlingly, leaving him exhausted and boneless, body trembling, still filled with three fingers. Or was that four? Face didn't care as his little bundle of nerves was still attacked repeatedly with determination by the digits, riding him right through it all. 

  
His erratic breathing calmed once his hazy mind had cleared from orgasmic high, able to move and letting Hannibal's lips again devour him completely and dominate his mouth with a slick muscle licking its way in. Hannibal turned him over, fingers still buried deep into him. A small whimper escaped his mouth, immediately gulped and muffled down by breathtaking kiss. Face returns the kiss lovingly, his hands on Hannibal's sides, tenderly fisting silver locks of hair with his fingers, earning a soft grain from his lover.   
His eyes shot open as gentle rubbing along his puffy rim sends little delightful shocks through his entire body, loving the way Hannibal takes care of him after orgasm. 'that was the best' Face murmurs, smiling contently as his boss preened at the compliment and kisses him once more, shorter this time. 

  
'anything for you, baby' he returns and entirely removes his fingers from Faces stretched and wrecked hole. He was sure if he would look he would see it twitching and tightening around nothing, searching for a thing or two to be filled to the brim once more. Sighing contently he kept that thought for later and pulled his young boy closer, relishing the feel of the smooth skin beneath his lips. Face stretches like a cat, neck displayed and making more room for Hannibal to nudge into the given space. They take a quick break until Face feels horny enough to satisfy his needs again and reward Hannibal for all his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this. please drop a comment down below. I love reading and taking in all the criticism. would be grateful since I and sincerely trying to improve and write more sexy stuff for you guys.


End file.
